Breaking Down
by LeatitiaVia
Summary: Harry is tiered of secrets especially when the secrets are kept from him..What does he do when he's had enough? Better than it sounds


Declaimer: Believe it or not I don't own anything  
  
Breaking Down  
  
I left. I had to. I couldn't take it any longer. Secrets, lies, all directed at me.  
  
My two best friends were going out together since last year. They didn't tell me. They didn't even try. I found them all over each other a while ago.  
  
By doing so they carved a wound deeper than any that I have experienced, and believe me; I have experienced a lot.  
  
I don't know what happened. I snapped. I wanted them to feel the pain that I felt, although I knew that they would never feel it. No one should. It is an inhumane feeling that may drive you away from sanity. Maybe that is what drove me to face them..  
  
Actually, I walked up to them and yelled. I bore my soul out through my shouts. Pain, anger, loss were in my words.  
  
I didn't know what I was saying, but I said and did the first things that came to mind. Insults, truths, painful truths, secrets, lies, furry came out of my mouth. Crashes, hurt, blood, broken, confusion came from my actions.  
  
I hated it. But I needed it  
  
All my feelings were locked up inside me for so long, until tonight. Everything came out in a great tidal wave of emotions, crashing everyone and everything. I stopped and looked around. Stunned, confused faces surrounded me. I didn't know what to do  
  
So I ran. Ran and ran and ran. Ran anywhere my leg carried me. I didn't hear anyone follow. I was grateful  
  
Grateful yet sad  
  
Again I look around, devouring my surroundings. I find myself outside. Still running. I will my mind to stop or at least slow down. By some strange force, my mind obeys. I stop under an oak tree near the lake  
  
The moon shines above and creates glistening ripples in the water. The wind is blowing ferociously. Hitting me hard on the face.  
  
It is comforting to be here. Comforting but lonely. No one is here for me. But then again there never is anyone here for me.  
  
I am alone  
  
Me and the moon. Me and the lake. Me and loneliness.  
  
Alone  
  
Such a strong word, yet so weak. Some may say you are never alone, as the ones that love you never leave you. But what if you pushed them away? What if they die because of you? What if they don't really love you?  
  
The wind is blowing harder. Forcing me to retreat yet edging me to stay, as if the wind itself wants to comfort me. To take my pains away and extinguish them into nothing.  
  
My train of thoughts was interrupted by a melodic voice, calling my name.  
  
I refuse to turn. I refuse to submit to the feeling of necessity. Refuse to let myself fall victim of fate. Refuse to retreat to all that is false. Although I refuse so many unbearable actions, so does she.  
  
She refuses to give up. Refuses to let me be. Refuses to let me drown in my loneliness. She now stands in front of me, yet I refuse again in turn, to look in her eyes. As she rejects my idea she stretches her hand to my chin.  
  
Her cold fingers burn through my skin, sending shivers down my spine, and causing my eyes to sting with an unknown substance. I feel the silent plead of her eyes, to look at her. I dare to glimpse  
  
That dare is my doom. I am now locked within her gaze. Sinking within the brown ocean of her irises. I feel my heart break by the look I discover within them. She is hurt yet determined to comfort me  
  
To this I break down. My eyes leak  
  
Yes, I cry, I weep. I admit it  
  
I fall to my knees. She follows me, still holding my cheek, capturing the escaping tears. She raps her arms around me as I weep. I weep and she comforts me. A different comfort than what the wind provides. This kind of comfort supplies me with hope.  
  
Hope and joy  
  
I bury my face in her red hair, enjoying the warmth and energy that I receive. From this moment I can feel all loneliness evaporate  
  
It is gone  
  
What if those you have tried to push away, lingered and pushed closer towards you? What if everyone you loved died, leaving a piece of themselves in you or around you as a reminder? What if they die for you and not because of you ? What if they never stop loving you? What if he discovered the true meaning of love?  
  
Because I feel I do while I am being comforted by who other than the person I have admired for so long. My best friend's sister, my love, my savior, my comforter  
  
A/N please review, and let me know what you think about it 


End file.
